Forgotten Sights
by Vengeful Vampire
Summary: Fourteen year old Hyuuga Ami is the outcast of the Hyuuga clan. She only knows the hate of the main branch which she is apart of and her abusive father. Though love is forbidden between the main and lower branch of the Hyuuga clan, Ami falls in love.Nejio
1. Enter, Ami!

Hello everyone! This is my second story. Prisoner will be updated, when i get more ideas. - This is a Naruto ff. It is a Neji love story. He is my all time favorite male naruto chara. I hope you enjoy this story. REVIEW PLEASE. Well heres chapter one.

**Neji:...**

**Me: Neji will you do me a favor? **

**Neji: No**

**Me: Please, it's just the disclaimer.**

**Neji: No**

**Me: anime vain Just read the damn disclaimer, damn it!**

**Neji: Fine. Kage doesnt own Naruto but she does own Ami! **

**Me: Thank You, Neji. hug **

**Neji:... **

Chapter One

The doors to the fifth Hokage's office doors slammed open when a medium sized body hurtled through them and across the room. The body slammed into the front of Tsunade's desk, with a plastering crack. The body fell to the ground in a heap and blood pooled quickly around it.

Five figures looked at the body, which turned out to be an ankle length silver haired girl she has red pupil-less eyes and scars all over her arms and on the left side of her face. Her hair was braded to her ankles. She has pale skin and looked about fourteen years old.

The five figures where: Hyuuga Neji, a fourteen year old boy with silver pupil-less eyes and mid-back black hair. He wore his ninja head band across his forehead. Rock Lee, a twelve year old boy with black hair that's cut in a bowl cut fashion. He wore his headband around his waist. TenTen, a twelve year old girl with brown hair that was in double buns, she wore her headband across her forehead.

Master Gai looked exactly like Lee but he was an adult. Tsunade had long blonde hair that was in two lose pigtails, she is the fifth Hokage.

The girl moaned and twisted in pain. Right as Neji went to help her, the office doors slammed open and there appeared a man. The girl was instantly alert and her right hand reached for her kunai pouch. She flicker open the pouch with the tips of her thumb and pointer finger. She placed her middle finger in the kunai loop and slowly pulled out a single kunai. She grasped it in her hand before throwing the kunai at the door. The kunai spiraled through the air and then it pierced the mans throat. The man coughed up blood before falling back. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The girl laid stock still her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She closed her mouth sharply and tears welded up in her eyes.

"Tsunade, I…Um…Shit."

Tsunade rushed over to the girl from behind her desk.

She crouched down in front of the girl and whispered, "Hush, Ami (ah-me) It's going to be alright."

"But."

"Not now, Ami, you're in need of medical attention." _Yes, that may be so but I killed my father, how can I get away with this?_

After Tsunade said this she stood and looked at Neji and Lee.

"Neji, Lee carefully grab her and bring her to the medical ward."

Lee did his "good guy" pose and then walked over to Ami. He carefully picked her up, causing her to moan in pain. Neji held open the office doors. As Lee walked the pain in the girls head got unbearable. _Gee, I wonder why? _Ami moaned one last time before darkness greeted her with open arms.


	2. Angel

**Me: Neji?**

**Neji: Hell no!**

**Me: Ami?**

**Ami: weeee, Ok. Um. Kage doesnt own the naruto characters. **

**Neji: Thank God**

**Ami: Neji be nice...as i was saying but she does own her oc **

**Me: Thank You, Ami. **

**Thank You For Reveiwing!! **

Chapter Two

Ami opened her eyes groggily and flinched when the sun crossed her eyes, making her head double, if not triple in intensity. Ami raised her right hand to the top of her head. The tips of her fingers grazed medical bandages. She wrapped her fingers around the clasp and went to pull it off but a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her hand away. The hand that was wrapped around her wrist pulled her arm down and rested it at her side. Ami looked to her right and scowled at Neji. He smirked, his silver eyes held amusement.

"Why did you stop me?" Ami asked bothered.

"So you won't open your wounds, Hyuuga."

Her brow furrowed and she looked at him calculatedly. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, Hyuuga." Was Neji's cold reply. _Jackass! _

Ami growled lowly as she glared at Neji. _Die, Jerk. _Neji's smirk widened, making Ami frown and cross her arms. She flinched in pain. _Note to self: Don't move. _Neji looked at her emotionlessly as he stood and exited the room wordlessly.

Ami POV 

I smirked lightly when the door snapped close. I whipped the blankets off of me with my left hand. I soundlessly spun out of bed and sprung to my feet. I stealthily ran over to the door and pressed the lock in. I looked around my eyes searching, ah ha, my eyes spotted what I was looking for—my clothes. I thrust my arms into the air, my hands making "rock on" signs.

I ran over to my clothes, which rested in an arm chair on the other side of the room. I skidded to a stop and dropped my arms, wrapping my fingers around the arms rests. My head was pounding but I ignored the pain, I could heal it later. _When later, I wasn't sure. _I rose my hands to the buttons of the hospital gown and speedily un-did them. The cloth fell to the ground and I speedily put on my cloths, head band—which I tied around my neck--- kunai pouch and my ninja sandals. I kicked the gown backward, under the hospital bed.

I unclasped the clasp that held the bandages around my head, and it fell to the ground, landing with a barely audible clank. I swiftly unraveled the bandages and let them fall smoothly to the ground. I concentrated on my head wound and it glowed blue. The bone and skin pulled back together, leaving no trace of the wound that was once there. _The art of healing, how I love you!_

I turned towards the door when it shuttered, someone was trying to get in. _Probably Neji with a nurse, to bad his patient is escaping. Hehe. Opps._ I smirked and front flipped over to the window. I landed in a crouching position on the sill just when the door slammed---more like blew--- open. I looked back at Neji and his team and smirked. I did a two finger salute before turning my head away from them. I heard a shuffling behind me just as I front flipped out the closed window. _Ow. _Glass shattered around me and Neji tried to grab me. He missed and glared sourly at my falling figure.

My actions where gambling, death could come easy if I landed wrong, expectably because of my current state. My actions though where necessary. Questions would be asked, ones that I wouldn't wish to answer. I didn't like telling people about me for who am I, to be understood. _Such a difficult sighting. _

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice the ground fall upon me. I swore than laughed when I landed on an un-expecting ninja.

"Ami." Naruto whined from under me. I laughed again and hopped off of him. "Where'd the hell did you come from?" Naruto asked as I helped him up.

"Heaven." Was my warm reply as I smiled brightly. _The joy of messing with people. _

Naruto looked up to see white curtains blowing out a window on the third floor.

"You jumped out the third story window?!! _No, Don't you see the angel wings. _Naruto exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Yes. With good reason."

"What reason would that be?" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _

I looked at Neji nervously. _This is just my luck, damn it!_

I laughed nervously before screaming, "Run away."

That's just what I did, I turned around and ran, dust flying out behind me. Neji and Naruto sweat-dropped. _What the hell? _

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!! _**


	3. Futile Attempt! Stupid Trees!

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews!

**Me: Ami, Naruto, Hinata.**

**Ami, Naruto, Hinata: Kage doesnt own Naruto but she owns the plot and Ami. **

Chapter Three

(Normal POV)

"Ow" Ami muttered sorely as she rubbed her sore bottom.

She stood and leaped up swiping her right hand at a low tree branch in an attempt to grab it. _A futile attempt that is. _Ami's fingers missed and she fell landing on her ass. _Stupid ground, do you enjoy brushing my ass. _Ami stood up and whipped off her bottom.

"Stupid tree!" Ami shouted furiously as she kicked the tree. "Ow." She roared before laughing whining.

"That was wise, Hyuuga."

"Shut up, Neji." _I don't need this from you. _Ami whispered desperately as she jumped up to grasp the branch, but once again she missed. She fell to the ground and swore. _Hello, ground, how I hate you. Stop bruising my ass. _Ami growled and stood as she once again whipped off her bottom.

"Need help, Hyuuga?"

"Shut up!"

Neji smirked before vanishing from the branch he was standing on that was located behind Ami. When he reappeared he was on the branch that Ami was so desperately trying to get onto. _Damn, him. _Ami crossed her arms and glared up at him. Neji smirk widened as he crouched down and grabbed Ami's arms like he was grabbing a toddler. He stood and pulled Ami up.

"Put me down. I don't need your help. Put me down. Arg. You son of a…"

"Hyuuga."

Ami looked at Neji and blinked they where now eye level. She looked down and saw she was standing on the branch.

Ami jumped up and shouted, "Yippy."

As fate would have it, when she landed back on the branch she slipped and started to fall. In a flash Neji was on the ground under her as she fell. Neji caught her causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Thanks."

"Well, Hyuuga, if you weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't have to catch you."

Ami growled but said nothing. After a few minutes Neji smirked and dropped his arms, causing Ami to fall to the ground.

"Jerk." Ami hissed as she glared up at him.

Neji smirked, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Ami grabbed a rock and through it at Neji, the rock nailed him in the back of the head. Neji froze before he started walking again, unaffected. Ami starred and got an anime vain. _I hate you, Neji Hyuuga._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. WHAT!

**Kage- Wee vaca. time!**

**Ami- lol!**

**Neji- Great!**

**Ami, Neji, and Kage- Kage doesnt own Naruto just her OC. **

Chapter four!

Ami stood in front of Tsunade's desk, her arms where crossed and her eyes where darting around the room, resting on Ten-ten's, Lee's, Gai's and Neji's face in turn. When she looked at Neji she scowled.

"Ami."

Ami turned her eyes back to Tsunade, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade shuffled her stack of paper and smiled up at Ami. "We have a new house for sale."

Ami blinked and confusion washed over her face. "Tsunade-sama why are you telling me this?"

"Do you wish to live in your old house or a new house?"

"Um…Is the new house in the compound?"

"It is, Ami."

Ami shrugged, "The new, I guess, Tsunade-sama." _What the hell is going on?!!!_

"Very well, I'll fill out the forms."

Ami bowed, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Ami straightened and stole a quick glance at Neji. Their eyes met and Neji smirked, Ami blushed and turned away.

"Why am I blushing?" Ami thought distractedly.

"Ami?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Ami said uninterested as her face returned to its normal color.

"I have found you a new team, Ami."

Ami's eyes went wide with excitement. "Really, which one?"

Neji rolled his eyes. _Idiot! _

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and smiled, "Gai's team."

Ami stood flabbergasted before screaming, "What!"

Ami fell to her knees anime tears fell from her eyes. Ami clasped her hands together, "Please be joking, and please tell me I'm not working with **him!**" When she said "him" she pointed at Neji.

"It would seem she doesn't like you, Neji-san!" Ten-ten whispered.

"What did you do to her?" Lee asked.

Neji got an anime vain and ignored them.

"Please switch me, please! I'm begging you."

Tsunade's face went stern and Ami "Eep'd", "Hyuuga Ami, you will join Gai's team and you will like it."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Ami said as she bowed her head and whipped her eyes.

**REVIEW!! PLZ and THANK YOU! **


	5. WHY?

I do not own Naruto but i do own Ami!

Chapter Five!

Ami stood in front of her new house and smiled.

Ami ran up to her new house and hugged it while screaming, "Home!"

"Having fun, Hyuuga?"

"Shut up, Neji!" Ami roared as she turned around and pointed at him, flames shooting up behind her.

Next to a smirking Neji stood Ten-ten and Lee, both who had boxes in their arms. Behind them were furniture and other boxes.

"I heard about your father, Hn, took you long enough. Coward."

Ami turned around and looked up at Sasuke, who was standing on the roof of her house.

"Shut up, Sasuke or you'll be next." Ami threatened as she whipped out a kunai and pointed it at him.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuke like that."

Ami growled and shoved an apple into Sakura's mouth, "Shut up pig! Your squealing in bothersome."

"Ami-chan…you…haven't changed!"

Ami's eyes lit up and she turned around and hugged Hinata while she shouted, "Hinata-chan!"

Laughter spilled towards the group.

"Oh great it's the dunce."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto shouted.

Ami heard a twisting noise and she broke her embrace with Hinata, with a sharp turn of her body. Her hand shot up and she caught the apple that was aimed for her head. In a quick, barely seeable motion she brought her arm back then forward. She released the apple and it went flying, slamming into Sakura's gut. Sakura coughed and fell to her knees. Sasuke smirked down at Sakura.

"Stupid annoying people." Ami muttered coldly as she glared down at Sakura.

"Um…Ami-chan…we…um…should get your stuff inside ---Hinata paused and looked up at the sky--- It looks like it's about to rain."

Ami looked up at the sky and swore; the sky was slowly getting invaded by gray clouds.

"Well ---Ami sighed--- let's start this thing."

Ami sheathed her kunai and glared sourly at the many boxes. _This sucks! _

Sasuke jumped down from the roof and landed next to Sakura. He glared at Sakura is disgust. Sakura stood and glared at Ami, who was picking up the small boxes and handing them to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto opened the door and let Ten-Ten, Lee and Hinata in. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata followed them, they too where carrying boxes.

Ami sighed, "This is going to be a long day!"

Naruto nodded and they both grabbed separate boxes. When they entered the house they saw everyone either putting dishes in the cabinet or books on the shelves that lined the wall. Ami sighed and walked down the hall to her left. Ami kicked the door to her left.

The room was her bedroom. There was a large bed resting in the corner to her right, the headboard rested against the wall the door was in. The bed was covered with a light blue comforter and silver pillows. The walls where painted navy and where trimmed with silver. In front of her against the back wall stood a dresser with a small lamp on its surface on the right side.

Ami sighed again as she placed the box on her bed. She whipped out a kunai and slit open the box. Ami placed the kunai on her bed next to the box. Ami flipped up the sides from the box. She removed clothing of various colors and styles which she placed in her dresser. Then she removed weapons, such as: fans, katana's, blow guns, smoke bombs, letter bombs, which she placed under her bed. Ami turned to leave and as she did a gold shine caught her eye. Ami turned and removed the object from the box. The object was a piece of torn paper with a golden flower on it. She looked at it uncertainly and tapped it lightly against her opposing hand. Ami sighed and unfolded the paper. It read:

Ami Hyuuga,

Remember who you seek? The one who left without a word? Who is she? Do you know who she is? Or what she is? Who she works for?

Do you know why you're an outcast?

Think! Shit head! Think, and seek. Are you listening? If not…Pay attention, Dumbass! Who do you seek? Remember.

All answers will come, after the one of two leaves.

Later shit head.

""Remember who you seek? The one who left without a word? Who is she? Do you know who she is? Who she works for?...What do you seek?...After the one of two leaves."…One of two? What the hell?" Ami spoke as she re-folded the sheet of paper and placed it in her pocket.

Ami folded up the box and placed in under her dresser before she turned and headed out of her room. She walked down the hall and passed the bathroom that was diagonal from her room. As she past she saw both Hinata and Sakura putting away toiletries and hooking up the shower curtain. Ami looked away and entered the main room. When she entered the room she blinked.

A circular table was set up near the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. Surrounding the table where five chairs. The red couch faced the wall the hallway was in and it faced a small television that was onto of a small table.

"What happened?" Ami asked when she spotted Naruto and Ten-ten heating up the couch with two hair dryers.

"It started to rain, and without your help we couldn't get everything in quick enough." Ten-ten answered over the roar of the hair dryers.

"What to you so long, Hyuuga?" Neji asked from his place against the wall to her right.

Ami turned toward Neji and her fingers twitched. Ami's head fell down and a smile spread across her face. Her eyes flickered upward and met Neji's.

"May I ask you Neji-san ---Ami lifted her head up and her braids swirled behind her--- Why do you care about my absence? Why do you care so much about me, an outcast of the Hyuuga clan?"

The blowing of the dryers stopped and Sakura and Hinata entered the room. Ami's breathing went rigged as silent tears shook her body.

"Why do you care?" Ami asked as she fell to her hands and knees.

"You're pathetic." Ami's tears immediately dried up. "Stop falling back on self pity, Hyuuga. Push forward. Don't look back. You may be an outcast to the Hyuuga clan but you're not to your friends."

Neji crouched down in front of Ami. Ami looked up and there eyes met.

"Neji-san." Ami breathed before laughing her self at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Ami." Neji whispered.

Ami smiled lightly and warmth filled her heart. _He called me, Ami. _

_**Hmm whats this? **_

_**Review.** _


End file.
